A conventional method of forming three-dimensional composite (such as shoe vamp) contains steps of:
(a) cutting multiple connection sheets corresponding to a plurality of parts of a shoe vamp; and
(b) sewing the multiple connection sheets together and onto a shoe tree so as to produce a finished vamp.
However, such a method is complicated and the finished vamp is produced at high fabrication cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.